On The Way
By: Regina Mae Parungao Updated February 25, 2017, 3:58 PM Popularly known as the television broadcasting arm of the government, PTV 4 is set on widening its scope, first by airing several entertainment shows. At the present TV landscape, there are only three profitable stations, namely ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13. As the market or target audience of PTV 4. With the current program line-up of IBC-13 with the incepcion of the primetime weeknight programs will focus on the traditional dramas and fantaseryes, all programs of IBC-13 from morning till afternoon, the current Saturday and Sunday programming led by the PBA basketball. Dino Apolinario In a recent interview, PTV 4 General Manager Dino Apolonio said: “As a state network kasi, we opt to air news and public service show, curriculum-based educational show and sports, but we cannot do that all the time.” Though it is a state-owned network, Apolonio hopes PTV 4 can also be entertaining at times. “Of course, we should concentrate on news, but not all the time eh. Kailangan din ng konting entertainment. As we go along, kailangan pa din magpasok ng content na entertaining para may variety,” he shared. In fact, PTV 4 is currently airing the Tagalized version of Korean romantic drama “Rosy Lovers” and another Tagalized version of Korea medical drama “The Legendary Doctor.” The series is brought to the country by the Philippine Korean Entertainment, Inc. (PKEI), the same company that brought “Princess Aurora” and “Here Comes Mr. Oh,” a comedy-Koreanovela aired on the local station two years ago. Some Korean executives were present during the interview, and according to them “The Legendary Doctor” gained huge success in South Korea in 2005. The drama is about the life of aspirant doctor Hur Jun. Asked if he plans to produce teleseryes in the near future, Apolonio said, “Hindi ’yun ang priority. Hindi kakayanin ng budget. Hindi do’n ang focus namin.” Apolonio believes they can’t keep pace with the country’s giant networks especially when it comes to producing teleseryes. How about employing actors? “We can now putting in competition with the commercial networks. Basta the talents are non-exclusive, why not?” he said. Nonetheless, Apolonio promised to give good programs to their viewers. “This is our first entertainment series and we waited for so long for the PTV to came up with something like this. We are very happy na now it’s here,” he said. “I feel kailangan maski paano, may entertainment shows sa amin. Ayaw namin maging one dimensional.” “Rosy Lovers” airing weeknights from 8:30 p.m. to 9:15 p.m. “The Legendary Doctor” airs Saturdays and Sundays from 9:15 p.m. to 10 p.m. More plans Aside from airing Koreanovelas, Apolonio revealed there are a lot of changes to be implemented for the station. “We will be reformatting our newscast. It’s still a working progress. In fact, for this first quarter, binago namin, we’re going to be introducing a new logo, new graphics na nag-umpisa nang gamitin,” he shared. “And basically, the way that we present newscasts and ’yung news gathering sa field, iniiba na rin namin ngayon.” Aside from this, Apolonio is willing to develop possible news presenters as they can’t afford to hire bankable anchors yet. “Ang problema, of course, ’yung mga bankable anchors, mataas na ’yung mga bayad diyan, eh. So, at this point, we still can’t afford too much but instead, what we’ll do for now is look for anchor material na i-develop. In fact, it would be an honor for us kung maka-''develop ''kami ng, down the road, magiging one of the premiere actors regardless kung saang network sila nando’n,” he maintained. Dino Apolonio PTV4 quote (mb.com.ph) The manager also revealed they have already started buying new equipment for the station, hoping to bring back PTV 4’s glory days with improved signal. More, on the entertainment side, Apolonio said they are planning to produce cultural and tourism shows, documentary and historical shows, and some Filipino classic films. “In the works naman na and we’re actually heading that way,” he said adding they will also have their full blown digital project soon. Can’t afford Apolonio quickly dismisses the rumors that Kris Aquino will be part of PTV 4 saying, “We can’t afford her.” Recall Kris is yet to sign with a network after deciding not to renew her contract with ABS-CBN. “Wala pa namang usapan. Let’s just say for example, kung lumipat, of course, mahabang usapan pa ’yan and negotiation and all that. So, we will have to see,” he said. If anything, Apolonio said the network can’t afford Kris’ usual talent fee. “Can’t afford talaga. Hindi namin kakayanin,” he said. Challenging “Being in the state network, I feel so much responsibility,” said Apolonio, referring to how is it like handling PTV 4. He finds it “very challenging in more ways than one.” “Pero it’s the kind of challenge that I want to experience and see for myself. Kasi ’pag hindi ko gagawin, sa pagtanda ko, lagi ko na lang iisipin. Ano kaya ang nangyari kapag tinanggap ko. Mahirap kaya mabuti na ’yung subukan,” he explained. Apolonio, who worked with ABC Network for some 12 years, also dismissed the rumors that he was appointed as PTV 4 General Manager because of his “closeness” to Presidential Communication Secretary Martin Andanar. “Hindi naman. Si Martin ang nagsabi sa tao to join him du’n sa Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). He asked people he knows that can work. Kasi we are not being dictated or anything. He’ll set the directions, bahala na kayo. Alam na ninyo kung ano ang gagawin,” he reiterated. Though President Rodrigo Duterte didn’t know him personally, Apolonio is thankful for all the support that was given to him especially when it comes to budget matters. “He’s very supportive. Sa budget naman, ngayon kasi we’re still working with the old administration’s budget, kasi ’yung mga budget na kami talaga ang magpapasok will be on 2018 pa. Pero pinayagan naman kami mag-''request ''ng supplemental and we are just waiting for the approval,” he said.